Alex
| tribes= | place= 9/20 | alliances= | challenges= 11 | votesagainst= 5 | days= 30 | season2= | tribes2= | place2= 8/18 | alliances2= ADEMS Family | challenges2= N/A | votesagainst2= 0 | days2= 27 | season3= | tribes3= | place3= 10/20 | alliances3= | challenges3= N/A | votesagainst3= 2 | days3= 25 |}} Alex was a contestant on , , and . Alex is best-known for his impressive physical prowess and strong rivalries with other contestants. In 2'', he went from being a member of a dominant tribe to becoming one of the most memorable underdogs in the series' history, struggling against his arch-rival Sandra's alliance. In ''All-Stars, he ended up becoming allies with Sandra and memorably made a power move by giving his Idol to her, but ended up being medically evacuated once part of the dominant post-merge alliance. In 27, Alex was a leader of his tribe, but fell victim to a curse placed on the tribe by a bitter contestant. In total, Alex has spent 82 days playing the game, has received 7 votes against him, and has won two Individual Immunity challenges. ''The Netherlands'' Alex was placed on the Vlinder tribe, which proved to be physically dominant and superior to the other tribes. Throughout the entire pre-absorption phase of the game, Vlinder was able to win all five consecutive immunity challenges, and thus had all its members intact going into the swap. When the four tribes condensed into three, however, the game changed for Alex; he remained on Vlinder, but all of his former tribemates were moved to other tribes, and he was joined by Geit Greggory, Eekhoorn Matthias, and Kip Manny and Nikki. This new tribe struggled physically and lost the next immunity challenge, but the men banded together to vote out the Kip girls, and Nikki was voted out 3-2. Following this, Manny tried to get Greggory and Matthias against physical threat Alex, but after losing a second consecutive immunity challenge, Alex's strength was valued and Manny was voted out 3-1. The remaining men were able to win the next immunity challenge. The tribes merged on Day 24, and Alex sided his post-absorption tribe with former Vlinder tribemate Jonathan's against the potential of the post-absorption Eekhoorn reuniting. Despite the opportunity for a numbers advantage, Greggory and Sean sided with the then-unknown Eekhoorn alliance and Matthias was voted out. Alex became the target of this alliance, but won his first Individual Immunity; however, the numbers were still against them, and Miranda was his next ally voted out. Remaining the prime target, Alex won another Individual Immunity, and his allies finally got Greggory and Sean on their side against the dominant alliance; however, Jasmine flipped to the Eekhoorn alliance, and Greggory was voted out next. Failing to win Individual Immunity, Alex looked like a dead man walking, but the Eekhoorn alliance was fractioned on whether to vote out Alex or Jonathan. Trying to use the situation to his advantage, Alex, Jonathan, and Sean attempted to get Jasmine on their side to shake up the game, but it was not to be, and Alex was voted out on Day 30, becoming the fourth juror. Alex ultimately voted for Noland to win the game; he finished as runner-up. ''All-Stars'' Alex returned five seasons later as an all-star and was placed on the co-ed tribe, Skyfall. The tribe proved to be the most dominant of the three starting tribes; the only time Alex attended Tribal Council with the tribe, he allied with Joe to target Sandra, but Blake was eliminated instead after a 2-2-2 fire-starting tiebreaker. Alex was then switched to Brolic, where he escaped attending Tribal Council, only to return once again following the dissolution of Femme Fatale. The entire tribe was of the opinion that Sandra should be voted out; however, unexpectedly, Sandra was able to form an alliance with Alex. Alex gave his Hidden Immunity Idol to her, and at Tribal Council she used it to negate the votes against her and instead blindside Iggy. Brolic won the next immunity challenge. The tribes then merged, and it seemed that the vote would fall against either former winner Deirdre or former winner Erika. Alex and Sandra were brought into an alliance with Dave and Erika, and with Maggie joining them, the five formed what would become an unstoppable majority alliance, voting out Deirdre. Despite the alliance's future success, Alex didn't witness it for long; on Day 27, he took a hard stumble during the challenge and was medically evacuated, becoming the second juror. Alex ultimately voted for Sandra to win the game, which she did. ''Visayas'' Alex returned twenty seasons later for a third shot at the game; he, along with Clare, were revealed to be competing after the initial reward challenge, and Alex was selected to join the victorious Talunin tribe. Talunin won the first immunity challenge but ended up losing the second. Alex formed an immediate strong bond with Cassie, which attracted attention from the other members of the tribe. While targeted by Dobson, who was left out of most strategy talk, Daryl and Ignacio attempted to split the pair and targeted Cassie, leaving Sidney as the swing vote; Sidney sided with Alex and Cassie, and the trio voted out first Ignacio and then Daryl after losing the next immunity challenge as well. Upon his elimination, Daryl warned the tribe that they were now doomed. Talunin then won the next two immunity challenges. Alex was then swapped to Daigin, alongside original Daigin members Abbi and Carly and Dumaya members Brigham and Brit. Losing the first immunity challenge as restructured tribes, Alex became the swing vote between Daigin and Dumaya, Alex chose to side with Daigin and vote out Brit, viewing Abbi and Carly as more useful to him. Daigin won the next immunity challenge but lost the following one, and the three men turned on Abbi to attempt to give their tribe the best physical chance. Once more, Daigin won the next immunity challenge but lost the following one, and at Tribal Council, Alex, Brigham, and Carly nobly forced a three-way fire-starting tiebreaker. Alex placed last in the tiebreaker, finishing in 10th place and eliminating him from the game one round short of the merge. In Episode 9, the vote ended with a 1-1-1 tie between Alex, Carly, and Jack, forcing a fire-making tiebreaker. Alex lost the tiebreaker and was eliminated. Trivia *Post-absorption in The Netherlands, Alex was the first contestant voted off who didn't switch tribes. *Alex is one of two contestants to play in three seasons with more than two starting tribes. *Alex switched tribes in every season he participated in. *Alex was shortlisted as a Hero for . *In both The Netherlands and All-Stars, Alex only voted against women. **Post-merge in The Netherlands, every vote Alex cast was against Sandra. Lapping over into All-Stars, Alex cast six consecutive votes against her. **Whenever Alex voted against a man, either the man was voted out, or Alex was eliminated. *Alex was the highest-ranking lowest-ranking representative of a tribe from The Netherlands; he was also the only one not voted out before the first tribal absorption, and thus the only one to make the merge/jury phase of the game. *Alex has the least votes cast against him out of all three-time players. *Alex was the fourth person voted out by a plurality. **He was the third person voted out by a plurality in The Netherlands, after Matthew and Miranda. *Alex was the only member of Vlinder to not spend every day he spent in the game on a tribe with another Vlinder member. Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Vlinder Tribe Category:Unity Tribe Category:Jury Members Category:Season 2 Jury Category:Day 30 Category:9th Place Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Skyfall Tribe Category:Jury Tribe Category:Individual Immunity Winners Category:Contestants on Multiple Juries Category:All-Stars Jury Category:Evacuated Category:8th Place Category:Day 27 Category:Season 27 Contestants Category:Talunin Tribe Category:Pre-Jury Category:Pre-Merge Category:10th Place Category:Day 25 Category:Hidden Immunity Idol Holders Category:Three-Timers Category:Returning Players